Raven Mist and the Triwizard Tournament
by RavenMist123
Summary: Raven Mist starts at Hogwarts, little did she know - the Triwizard Tournament was alive again.
1. Diagon Alley

Ok guys,

This is my very first story…

I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Raven Mist looked out of the window in the car seat. She was going to Diagon Alley to buy her things for her first day at Hogwarts. She was very excited about it. Just as the car pulled up at a busy road in London. They got out the car, and Raven smelt the fresh air around her.

"So which way Dad?" Raven asked her father, looking around at the shops around her.

"Ah, it's a wall we need to go to dear, a wall." He replied with a smile on his face at her look of her own face, she was puzzled at what he meant by a wall.

"Ok, we need to make sure we are alone and that there are no Muggles watching us…" Raven's mother whispered so no-one would hear her.

"Right you are. Follow me - Raven, it's a way to Diagon Alley. I went this way on my first day of school. " Her father said to her still confused expression.

"Right, ok…" Raven answered.

They walked past various shops and places, until they reached a little alley. They made their way up to it, but it was a dead end with a wall her Dad was talking about. Raven felt the wall, it was solid brick..

"How are we supposed to get in then? It's solid!" Raven said annoyingly, as she was cramped by the thin path - in the middle of two, tight walls. (She was claustrophobic.) Her father, needn't of answered– as he tapped the walls in a funny order, the top right, (having to stretch up high with support) the bottom right, (bending down and tapping this now) the other two corners, and the middle, and a one two bricks diagonal to the bottom left.

"A funny order, still remember it now—it's pretty easy though, I must admit." Her father explained as the wall opened up, the bricks all moving from the middle to the left and right, almost sticking to the others. Soon, a hole formed.

"Wow!" Raven shouted excitedly. There was all sorts of shops, a shop of owls, Olivander's wands shop, and the next one she saw was a sort of smooth, cream coloured brick and arched building, with large gold letters on it which formed the word 'GRINGOTS'.

"Dad, what's Gringots? " Raven asked.

"Ah, Gringots, the wizarding bank. That says it all. It's much different from a Muggle bank. Lets go there first, I'll show you what I mean. " He explained, as all three of them passed the wand and owl shop.

Gringots was on a corner, you just needed to turn right to see much more shops. Raven looked at the most obvious one, Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. She wondered what it would look like inside. But she couldn't look at any more, her parents were through the doors and she needed to follow.


	2. Gringots

The first few chapters are boring, but it gets better!

Welcome to chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Gringots Bank

Raven walked through the doors and closed them behind her. They were huge, but there were goblins on ladders for support.

"Goblins on ladders?" Raven giggled to herself.

They walked on, soon reaching a desk which was the same size as a Muggle desk but the Goblin's chair was raised very high.

"And how may I help you…" The Goblin asked, sounding like he hated them to choose him to go to.

"We would like to open vault number 534 please." Her father did the talking; her mum looked to shy to say anything to this rude Goblin.

"And do you have the key to this vault, may I ask?" The Goblin still sounded rude.

"Ah yes," Her dad pulled out a tiny key from his pocket, "The family's key. Had it since my Great Grandmother went to Hogwarts, and now it's yours Raven.

"No life stories. Follow me, please." The Goblin said in return to this.

Raven rolled her eyes (when the Goblin was in front and not looking) at her dad. Then smiled as he rolled his eyes back.

It led them through a now normal sized door. Through the doors was something almost like a cave, but there were tight train tracks alongside a little path they were on. He led them to a big cart, (enough for four people) on the beginning of the tracks, and they all got in.

"Ok, hold tight- it's a bumpy and fast ride, I advise you to tell me when you're ready." The Goblin said, growing a touch more polite. They all climbed in, Raven in the front seat with the goblin, and her parents in the two back seats.

"Ready." They all said quietly, as the Goblin pulled one lever, (pulling safety bars down) and then one next to it, and with a large clicking noise of the safety hold letting go, they raced of.

Raven was already starting to feel sick, so did her parents. The Goblin looked fine; he was obviously used to it.

They went up and down hills so fast, but then another click told them they were clinging to a safety pull, which was slowly pulling them upwards up a steep hill. Raven felt like she was about to fall out of the seat. She looked at the Goblin with a worried look.

"Not to worry, it's completely safe." He answered to her look. He looked like it was absolutely normal.

Then they reached the top, and the cart sped off, not so fast now.

"The five hundreds here, look out carefully, we're nearly there." The Goblin pulled another lever, and they slowed down completely.

"530, 531, 532, 533, 534!" The goblin pulled yet again, another lever, and the cart stopped, "Ok, it's safe to get out to your left, please.

They did what they were told. They got out to the left- green and pale- walking to a large door with what looked like snakes all over it. The Goblin waved his hand over the door in a weird way, pointing his fingers straight. Then with a loud noise that made them jump, a lock started appearing on the wall.

"High security, can't have any robbers!" The Goblin explained, as he turned the small key into a big lock 12 times. There was a pause, as snakes were moving all around the door, some to the left and some to the right, so the middle was clear.

As the last few were moving, Raven asked "Why must you turn it 12 times?"

"Counting were you? Well its vault 534, is it not? I have to turn it 5 times, then 4 and then 3. It makes the number 12 altogether. I'm still not very good at arithmancy." He replied.

Just then, the vault opened, revealing the door sized room in width, and about 2 meters long length ways. There was a large stack of gold, bronze and silver in there, knuts, galleons, and sickles, all piled up together.

"WOAH! For me!" Raven cried, stepping in the room.

"We've been saving it for ages for you, enough for 7 years at Hogwarts." Her mother smiled at her.

"Would you like to box it up, bag it up or what?" The Goblin asked, Raven still looked gobsmacked.

"I think bagging up would be better don't you? Easier to fit in her suitcase." Her mother explained.

"Yes, good point – we'll fill two small sized bags please." Her father asked the Goblin.

The Goblin walked a little way up to a small vault, rubbing his fingers in a sort of routine, as it opened to reveal lots of small sized bags. He pulled two out, and did the same routine to shut it. He walked over to vault 534 and filled both bags with gold and silver and bronze. Afterwards, he turned the key 12 times again to lock the vault.

"Your key, sir." The Goblin passed the key over, and her father took it, placing it in his pocket.

"Safest place, it's a zip-up pocket, it can't fall out." Her dad explained. Raven nodded.

"We are to keep going to get out. Only one down-hill, it should be only 1 second if we're fast." The Goblin explained as Raven's mother gulped.

They climbed back into the cart into their original places, the Goblin pulled two levers again – and they sped off at high speed. In 5 seconds they were already going down-hill. Raven put her hands in the air, she didn't feel sick anymore, she felt too excited about Hogwarts.

"Hands in the cart, please." The Goblin shouted over the whooshing air passing them.

"Right, sorry…" Raven shouted back.

Soon they were nearly there.

"We're going to crash! Help!" Raven's mother cried.

But the Goblin had just pulled a lever, and they slowed down, gently hitting the safety hold again.

"Exit to the left again, please." The Goblin said.

Just as they had exited there came another whooshing cart. It was a cart with a boy and an older looking girl. The boy smiled, but the girl looked moody at her. She smiled back to the boy, but turned her back on the elder girl. Raven wondered whether they were going to Hogwarts, as they reached the entrance door.

"Thank you for that." Her father thanked the Goblin.

"Yeah thanks." Raven also said.

"My pleasure." The Goblin answered.

And with that, they exited Gringots.


End file.
